Perhaps
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Yamamoto was tired of hearing the word perhaps when it came to love. He'd been pining after Gokudera ever since he could remember. Enough was enough. He wanted Gokudera to be his. 8059. Smut.


I don't even know… This just gushed out after listening to 'Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps' by Cake. Smut/adult content! Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Yamamoto did not like being lead on. It made things confusing, painful, and awkward. Yet here he was… He didn't know how it started, but he had been fooling around with Gokudera for quite a while now and the little silverette had been avoiding all of his attempts at discussing commitment. It amazed him how fast the bomber could flee from a room if Yamamoto even mentioned the word 'relationship.'

Yamamoto was tired of hearing the word perhaps when it came to love. He'd been pining after Gokudera ever since he could remember. Enough was enough. He wanted Gokudera to be his.

…

Current events found them stuck hosting a party in the Vongola mansion and Yamamoto was honestly sick of all the events they were forced into. The 23-year-old knew it was about building good relations with other Mafia families, so he put on his most pleasant smile and suffered through the small talk, though he wasn't in the least bit happy about it. He couldn't stand the fake sincerity, the useless conversation, and the dancing with women he wasn't interested in. He was an eligible bachelor of the Vongola family and a prime target of other families. The reason being? He was the most approachable of the Guardians. Ryohei was taken, Lambo was still too young, Chrome was being viciously guarded by Mukuro, Hibari was too violent, and Gokudera was downright hostile towards anyone, but the Tenth. This unfortunately left Yamamoto as the perfect candidate.

He grumbled inwardly at his bad luck as women accosted him from all sides. They all fawned over him, batting their eyelashes and laying their delicate hands on him. He wondered if a single one of them was genuine.

_This is what I get for being the nice guy…_

Tsuna shot him an apologetic look over the crowd and he just gave him a reassuring smile back. He didn't have the right to feel too sorry for himself, not when Tsuna was stuck in the same sinking ship as him. Tsuna was a mafia boss after all, everyone wanted a piece of him.

_I'll just go find Hayato. He'll scare everyone away for me. _

He scanned over the sea of heads, looking for his somewhat lover. He spotted him over at the bar and quickly excused himself from the group of women. He passed Dino and Hibari on his way.

"Come on… Lighten up, Kyoya," Dino was saying to the grumpy Cloud Guardian. "One more drink, that's all…"

Yamamoto snorted, seeing Hibari's cheeks already getting flushed.

_I know what angle you're trying to work, Dino… Get him drunk so he doesn't 'bite you to death' when you make a move on him later… I've tried it on Gokudera once or twice and it's worked quite well…_

He walked a little faster as he got closer, wondering how much alcohol he could get Gokudera to drink tonight. He nearly ran into someone and he took a hold of their waist to steady them.

"I'm so sorry," he said quickly. "Excuse me."

The guy just laughed. "Are you in that much of a hurry to escape?"

"Heh, well-" He began sheepishly.

"No. I get it," the guy said, holding his hand up. "I'm also looking to escape."

"So you run the risk of getting married off too?" Yamamoto said wearily.

"Yep," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Cecil from the Minneci family. You must be Yamamoto, Takeshi?"

"Oh, um, just Takeshi, please," he said, offering up a polite smile as he shook his hand.

Cecil looked to be about his age with olive-toned skin and curly, but shaggy dark blue hair. He was actually pretty cute.

"I've heard a lot about you, Takeshi," Cecil said. "Everyone says you're a great swordsman."

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I'm all right," he said. "Baseball is more my thing, actually."

Cecil smiled. "You're modest," he said.

They ended up talking for a while and Cecil was turning out to be a pretty nice guy. He wasn't hostile like Gokudera.

"So where were you looking to run off to before I got in your way?" Cecil asked.

Yamamoto glanced over at Gokudera. "The bar, for starters," he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I could really use another drink too-"

"Cecil!"

They both turned to see a girl approaching them.

"Shit…" Cecil muttered. "There's one of my suitors."

Yamamoto made a face.

"Here…" Cecil said, fumbling in his pocket for a moment and blushing. "Um, you could, uh- c-call me sometime… Or come find me later if you want to get out of here…"

Yamamoto felt his own cheeks heat up a little. "Okay," he said.

Cecil grinned at him before he was dragged away by the girl. Yamamoto headed over to Gokudera.

"Go away, baseball freak," he said coldly and Yamamoto sighed.

_That Cecil guy was actually interested in me… _

Gokudera frowned at him. "What's with that look? Are all the women being that annoying?"

Yamamoto shrugged and Gokudera's face softened.

"I'm sure the Tenth is as happy as you are," he said, ordering a beer for him. "Drink this," he said, smiling slightly. "Since you can't handle anything better."

"Bourbon is gross," Yamamoto muttered, flicking at Gokudera's glass.

"It's not. You just have bad taste," Gokudera said.

"Hn…" He grunted absently.

_I want Gokudera to be my lover above all else, but… What if he never really wants me back? I'm tired of being strung along. _

He gripped his drink tightly.

_This is it. I'll get the truth out of him now. If he doesn't want me then I'll go find that other guy… _

"Hayato…" he said quietly.

"Quit calling me that."

"I want to talk about us," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera sputtered in his drink. "Fuck off! Why all of the sudden-"

"You let me sleep with you all the time," Yamamoto muttered. "But you won't tell me what it means."

Gokudera felt his face go red.

"I want more, _Hayato_," Yamamoto said resolutely. "I want all of you, all the time."

"Wha- That's just greedy-"

"I'm serious," Yamamoto said darkly. "I want a real answer from you. You're always avoiding it."

Gokudera took a large gulp from his drink. "Oh, look, Tenth! I think he needs me-"

Yamamoto snarled and grabbed the drink from his hand, slamming it on the bar, nearly breaking the glass. He took Gokudera's arm and yanked him out of the ballroom.

"Ow, ow- What the fuck-"

Yamamoto gripped his wrists tightly and backed him into the nearest wall out in the dark hallway.

"Damn it, Hayato. We've been dancing around this subject for far too long. You either like me or you don't. Make up your mind."

"W-What are you saying, idiot? We're in the middle of a stupid party-"

"I don't care," Yamamoto growled.

Gokudera's eyes widened. He had never seen him look so serious. He bit his lip. "Yamamoto…"

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei cried as he and Hana came out of the ballroom too. "You dog, I can't believe that guy gave you his phone number just now! Don't think I didn't see that! He really wants to go out with you!"

Gokudera felt his stomach drop and Yamamoto didn't take his eyes off of him. Hana gasped, figuring out quite quickly that they were interrupting something important.

"Ryohei, you idiot," she hissed.

"Huh?"

"Let's go upstairs," she said, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I want to have extreme sex right now!"

Ryohei's cheeks flushed pink. "R-Really?"

"Only if you hurry up!"

Ryohei grinned. "On it!" He shouted and scooped her up.

"Watch the dress!" She snapped as he draped her over his shoulder and jogged upstairs.

"Extreme sex!"

"N-Not so loud!"

There was silence for a moment as they disappeared upstairs. In any other situation, Yamamoto would have laughed at what had just happened, but he was busy watching Gokudera's expression.

"You… You want to go out with someone else?" Gokudera asked quietly. He looked down at the floor and his bangs fell over his eyes.

"… Not if you don't want me to," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera bit his lip harder and blinked rapidly. "So this is why you're bringing it up now…" he said shakily. He yanked his wrists away from him.

Yamamoto said nothing.

"Che," Gokudera grimaced. "Do whatever you want, idiot. I don't care." He shoved at Yamamoto's shoulder and started walking away.

"Hayato-" He began. He yanked at his arm and forced him back around. His eyes widened. "Hayato, are you crying?"

"I'm not!" He snarled, trying to pull away.

Yamamoto forced him back against the wall again, harder than he had intended to. Gokudera took a gasping breath as the wind was pushed from his lungs. Yamamoto took a hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"You _are_ crying," he said.

Gokudera wiped frantically at his tears. "Just fuck off! Go out with that other guy all you want!"

Yamamoto sighed. "As if I could leave you like this… I don't want to go out with anyone else. I want _you_, but you're always pushing me away. It's not fair for you to cry like this."

"Not- fucking- crying-" He sobbed, more tears flooded from his eyes and he struggled in his hold.

"Why are you acting this way?" Yamamoto asked, swiping a tear away with is thumb.

Gokudera hesitated as he tried to wipe his face with his sleeve. "It's embarrassing…"

"What is?"

"H-How you make me feel. I don't like it."

"Why not?" Yamamoto frowned.

Gokudera could feel his cheeks burn. "You make me feel needy and weak. I can never get you out of my head… You're so damn distracting! I can't concentrate on anything when you're around- even after all this time!"

Yamamoto gaped at him.

"I want you so bad it hurts," Gokudera said, more tears threatening to spill over.

"But you have me!" Yamamoto insisted.

"You'll get tired of me," he said quietly.

"W-What? Are you kidding me?" Yamamoto cried. "I've been chasing after you all these years! You treat me like shit all the time and I'm still crazy about you! I'm never going to get tired of you."

Gokudera gnawed at his lip.

"I love you, Hayato," Yamamoto said. "You should know that by now."

"But… Why?" He asked, disbelieving. "After everything…"

Yamamoto laughed bitterly. "Do you want me to make you a list? It'll be a long one."

Gokudera chewed on his lip more, aching for a cigarette.

"You're fucking beautiful, Hayato," Yamamoto said. "You're so fiery and loyal and smart. You're really affectionate too, towards Tsuna anyway. I really get jealous sometimes."

Gokudera fisted the front of Yamamoto's shirt. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I've always been too afraid to let you get close. I thought it would be enough if we just…" His grip tightened. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Yamamoto promised. "I'm not going anywhere, so stop pushing me away. It really hurts."

Gokudera bit back a sob. "O-Okay. I won't."

Yamamoto smiled and wrapped his arms around him while Gokudera wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. Yamamoto could feel him shaking in his hold and he was pleased to finally have Gokudera showing him his weak side for once.

"You better rip up that guy's phone number," Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto pulled back with a laugh and kissed him. "Not a problem."

Gokudera pouted and Yamamoto couldn't resist kissing him a few more times.

"Can we go upstairs?" He asked, tentatively.

Gokudera blushed. "But the Tenth…"

"Hibari is down there," Yamamoto said, tugging him along. "Nothing will happen with him around."

_Actually… Dino is busy getting him drunk… But Reborn is still in there, so he'll be fine!_

Gokudera frowned, but allowed himself to be lead upstairs. They went to Yamamoto's room and he locked the door behind them. Gokudera could feel his body quiver in anticipation as Yamamoto started removing their clothes, one piece at a time and fighting with his belts.

"Aww, you're getting hard already," Yamamoto teased him as he slid his boxers down.

"Fuck you," Gokudera hissed, cheeks burning.

Yamamoto laughed and backed his lover onto the bed. He crawled over him and nudged himself between his legs. He leaned down to capture Gokudera's lips in a heated kiss and Gokudera wrapped his arms around his neck. They pressed their growing arousals together and Yamamoto rubbed one of Gokudera's pale pink nipples. Gokudera couldn't stop the mewl that echoed into Yamamoto's mouth and he pulled away, mortified.

"Don't hold back tonight," Yamamoto said, reaching for the lube in the drawer. "You're always trying to stay quiet. I want to hear everything."

"Y-Yamamoto…" Gokudera said in embarrassment.

"Takeshi," he corrected him, seriously. "It's Takeshi from now on."

Gokudera gulped, feeling himself flush. He'd never seen his lover so dark and forceful before. It was hot. He gasped as a finger found its way to his entrance and slipped in.

Yamamoto moved his finger in and out carefully, keeping Gokudera distracted with more kisses. Gokudera was whining, desperate for more as he licked at Yamamoto's lips. Yamamoto pushed a second finger inside, feeling his lover tense slightly and he broke their kiss to nibble and suck on his neck.

"Nngh- N-No marks, T-Takeshi!" Gokudera panted.

Yamamoto bit him harshly.

"AH!" He cried. "Ow! -the hell-"

"You're mine, Hayato," Yamamoto growled into his skin. "No more hiding. I want everyone to know you're off limits."

Gokudera could feel himself blushing up to his ears. "O-Okay, idiot," he said.

_Holy shit. Where is this possessive side coming from? It's getting me really turned on. _

His cock was throbbing eagerly and he bucked his hips fervently when Yamamoto added a third finger. The baseball freak was being fairly gentle with the stretching, but Gokudera could tell he was aching to continue by the way he was going to town on his neck. He would be covered in bites and bruises by morning.

"Takeshi…" He said, breath hitching as he tapped on his sweet spot. "I-I'm ready."

Yamamoto immediately pulled his fingers free and lubed up his cock. He pressed against his entrance and started sliding in. Gokudera grunted in discomfort, but Yamamoto was going slow enough for it to be bearable. He wrapped his arms tighter around Yamamoto's neck and tugged him closer.

"Takeshi…" He murmured, gasping raggedly. "…So big…"

Yamamoto watched his silver-haired bomber squirm under him and he wanted to pound into him.

"I'm sorry, Hayato," he said huskily in his ear. "I can't hold back anymore."

Gokudera shuttered, tensing as he started moving in and out. Yamamoto created a quick pace and Gokudera couldn't help moaning despite the pain. He felt tears prickle in his eyes, but he didn't bother hiding them. He would let Yamamoto see everything if that was what he wanted. He was tired of holding back.

"Nn- hah- ah!" He cried out. "Takeshi! Ah! Takeshi!"

_I won't push you away anymore!_

"You're so perfect, Hayato…" Yamamoto said, breathlessly. "I really love you…"

"Y-You're not allowed to do this to anyone else!" Gokudera sobbed, as Yamamoto's hands ran over his pale skin.

_I don't want to lose you!_

Yamamoto smiled. "Only you, Hayato," he promised, keeping his hips moving. "Only you…" He started going faster and he was soon fucking his lover into the mattress below them. Gokudera wouldn't be walking straight for a few days.

"Oh, _god_, Takeshi! F-Fuck, yes! Right there! Ah! Right there!" Gokudera called out loudly. "Takeshi!"

Yamamoto groaned in response, nearing his end. He took a hold of Gokudera's cock and pumped him, pleased when his lover began crying out even louder. Gokudera was in so much pleasure now that he couldn't have stayed quiet even if he wanted to.

"Yes, Hayato," Yamamoto growled, loving the way his name sounded spilling so freely from Gokudera's lips.

Gokudera writhered under him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled Yamamoto as close as possible. "Takashi- ah- I can't- I-I- can't-"

"It's okay," Yamamoto said gruffly. "Cum for me, Hayato."

Gokudera shivered, back arching as he threw his head back. "TAKESHI!" He screamed, cumming between them.

Yamamoto's eyes widened a fraction at the sight. Gokudera was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and it was enough to send him over the edge as well.

"H-Hayato, fuck!" He groaned, cumming inside him.

Their movements winded down to a halt and Yamamoto rested his forehead on Gokudera's shoulder as they gasped for breath. They spent several minutes trying to get their bearings back before Yamamoto slowly pulled out. Gokudera hissed at the raw pain it caused him, feeling semen ooze onto the sheets. Yamamoto quickly went to retrieve a damp towel and cleaned them off. Gokudera was too exhausted to move and allowed his lover to take care of him, something he normally would be too embarrassed to allow.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked him as he cupped his cheek and pressed kisses along the side of his face.

"Nn…" He grunted. "Tired…"

"Sleep, then," Yamamoto said, smiling and tugged the sheets over them. He curled up against Gokudera's back and hugged him close.

Gokudera tucked Yamamoto's arm to his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his lover's skin.

_I almost lost this…_

His grip tightened on his arm. "I… I love you," he whispered.

Yamamoto was taken aback for a moment before he grinned and kissed the back of Gokudera's neck. "I love you too, Hayato."

* * *

Meh... Dirty smut.

For my followers (yay!) I'm still working on my KakaIru story and I'm going to add a GenRai side story soon. Check it out, ne?

Also, I'm working on a new BelFran story!


End file.
